Simon, le jeune magicien
by safia10
Summary: c 'est l'histoire d'un orphelin qui étudie dans une école de magie et il se passe des choses bien étrange, mais Simon est un combattant et n'abandonnera jamais sa mission.


Fancfiction

Simon Snow est un orphelin né en Angleterre, il change souvent de famille depuis son jeune âge. Ces parents biologiques sont morts d'un accident de voiture, enfin c'est ce que les services sociaux disent, mais Simon est sure que ces parents sont des sorciers, en effet cet enfant est plutôt spécial, il a un don, c'est-à-dire des pouvoirs magiques qui lui viennent surement de ces parents. Il est loin d'être comme les autres. Quant à ses parents adoptifs qui ont que Simon comme enfant font beaucoup d'effort et s'occupe très bien de lui. Malheureusement personne ne le comprend et il se sent très souvent seul, car il est différent des autres enfants. Un jour qu'il arriva de l'école, il trouva un papier posé devant chez lui, c'était pour une invitation de l'école de magie Watford et une fois qu'il a fini de la lire, le papier se volatilisa d'un coup. Simon plus heureux que jamais voulait y aller à tout prix, c'était un rêve étudier à cet établissement. Enfin il va apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs convenablement! Quelques semaines plus tard, il a réussi à convaincre ses tuteurs qu'il changerait d'école, mais ne leur dit pas que c'est un pensionnat de magie pour ne pas les inquiéter. Une fois les valises faites, l'enfant quitte la maison et rejoint le trajet, quand il arrive enfin à la destiné, Simon est stupéfait par l'immensité du bâtiment, un élève l'aide à découvrir la place et est ainsi son compagnon de chambre Tyrannus Basilton Pitchil nommé Baz. Il y avait toute sorte de personne qui marche dans les couloirs utilisant chacun des pouvoirs différent, des petits enfants soufflant du vent, du feu ou de la glace avec leur bouche, des mi-humains mi-cheval, des petites filles se faufilent dans le plancher ou bien passe dans les portes sans l'ouvrir. Simon se senti vraiment à sa place, lui était doué pour faire voler les objets et les détruire. Les semaines passent, il ne manque aucun cour, car la règle de la ponctualité est très importante dans cet école, il apprend beaucoup de choses et a rencontré une fille superbe et très brillante qui est devenue sa meilleure amie, Penelope Bunce, celle-ci peut lire dans les pensés des gens, de plus avec un simple regard elle peut rétrécir tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est vraiment épatant! Les cours du professeur Benedict sont les meilleurs selon Simon, car on y apprend à maitriser les pouvoirs et à se défendre contre les forces du mal. Il y a malheureusement des mauvais esprits qui veulent anéantir tous les sorciers, c'est leur bête noire. Dans son cour, Il faut se mettre à chaque fois en groupe et bien sûr Simon se met toujours avec sa meilleure amie et Baz le trio quoi. Aujourd'hui c'est le tournois final entre les équipes d'apprentis sorcier et les gagnants auront le privilège d'explorer le deuxième monde, mais avec l'assistance du directeur : Le mage lui seul peut mettre les pieds dans ce monde magique, car il faut sa baguette pour pouvoir y accéder. Si un esprit du mal y entre il peut tout faire ce qu'il veut, tuer et prendre l'âme de chaque humain ayant des pouvoirs. Dans ce monde, on peut y voir tous les sorciers les vampires, toutes les espèces qui existent vivent ensemble dans la tranquillité. Le directeur aimerait bien que tous les enfants, adultes ou même vieillards qui ont des pouvoirs quelconque vivent dans cet autre monde si paisible, mais pour sa il faut combattre toutes les mauvaises forces du mal et cela est très compliquer. Alors que le tournois se termine, il y a égalité avec l'équipe de Simon et Agatha Bellamour, le sorcier le plus populaire de l'école et aussi le plus prétentieux, car il charrie les plus faibles, se vante toujours et il est amoureux de la belle Penelope, mais Simon ne l'aime pas beaucoup. La soirée même, le directeur convoque les deux équipes, il leur explique qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur, car là-bas tout ce sait et tout ce ressent. Ainsi, ils rentrent tous dans une très grosse bulle qui les amène directement dans l'autre monde si hallucinant et fantastique. Les élèves été merveillés tout était si beau si grand et si magique! Le mage leur explique qu'avoir des pouvoirs magiques ce n'est pas un jeu et qu'il faut être attentif à l'égard de toute chose qui peut se produire. Quand ils reviennent à l'école chacun retourne à sa chambre, ils étaient tous contents d'avoir vécu cette expérience et ils espèrent tous y retourner un jour. Simon passe devant la chambre d'Agatha et l'entend parler avec un esprit qui lui dit de voler la baguette magique du directeur pour pouvoir accéder à ce monde et en échange l'esprit lui donnera tout ce qu'il voudra. Simon ne savez pas quoi faire il décida d'appeler Penelope, elle vient immédiatement et était elle aussi très choquée par tout cela. Malheureusement quand ils rentrent dans la chambre du directeur, celui-ci dormait profondément et ils ne trouvent pas la baguette. Quel que seconde plus tard, toutes les lumières s'ouvrent, les escaliers balancent, les vitres se cassent et des cris horribles réveillent tous les élevés et professeurs. Des enfants meurs, il y a du sang partout, tout est sombre, des pleurs, rien est contrôlable même le directeur ne sait plus quoi faire. Simon et Penelope sortent dehors et vois un immense nuage gris ou pleins d'esprits du mal volent. Tous utilisent leur pouvoir pour détruire ces esprits, mais ils sont trop nombreux. Tout à coup, un esprit prend Penelope et l'amène loin, Simon avec un balai le suit et se retrouve dans un foret, il fait noir il aperçoit Penelope et l'a sauve en combat durement avec l'esprit, les pouvoirs de Simon n'ont jamais été aussi puissant. Soudain une voix d'esprit lui dit qu'il heureux de le voir, c'était son père qu'il lui demande de venir le rejoindre et ainsi il libérera tous ces innocents. Simon était bouleversé. Son père s'en prend au pensionnat, car c'est la faute du directeur si il est mort. On lui a donné la mauvaise potion pour guérir de sa maladie. Le directeur s'en est voulu toute sa vie, mais le père ne lui a jamais pardonné, c'est pour cela qu'il est devenu esprit du mal. Son père commença à verser quelques larmes et demanda pardon pour ce qu'il a fait et qu'il aimerait juste être prêt de son fils. Simon réfléchi et accepte l'offre et rejoint son père, Penelope si triste ne voulait pas le laisser partir et Simon lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il sera toujours prêt d'elle quoi qu'il arrive alors il l'embrasse sur la joue. À Watford, tout fini bien, tout redeviens calme et une grande cérémonie est organisé par le directeur pour l'acte de bravoure de Simon.


End file.
